Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 6
|image = image:Wangan 6.png|imagewidth = 250|caption = Maximum Tune 6 logo|Row 1 title = Developer|Row 1 info = Bandai Namco Entertainment|Row 2 title = Publisher|Row 2 info = Bandai Namco Entertainment|Row 3 title = Composer|Row 3 info = Yuzo Koshiro|Row 4 title = Platform(s)|Row 4 info = Arcade|Row 5 title = Release Date(s)|Row 5 info = Japan: July 12, 2018 Asia (others)/Indonesia: 2019 |Row 6 title = Genre(s)|Row 6 info = Arcade racing|Row 7 title = Mode(s)|Row 7 info = Single player, Multiplayer|Row 8 title = Input Methods|Row 8 info = Steering wheel, gear shift, pedals|Row 9 title = Official Site|Row 9 info = http://wanganmaxi-official.com/wanganmaxi6/jp/ http://wanganmaxi-official.com/wanganmaxi6/en/}}Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 6'' (also known as '''Maximum Tune 6', or simply Maxi 6) is an arcade racing video game developed and published by Namco and based on the Wangan Midnight manga. It is the tenth game in the Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune arcade game series. This version feature new manufacturer Porsche (replacing RUF from MT4 - 5DX+), making first appearence in series as well some new additional content like new Ghost Battle Mode (up to 3 ghost car), story mode expanded similar to MT3DX+ (100 Story), and new wheel/rims BBS. The game is release in Japan (12 July 2018) while International and Indonesian versions launched in 2019. New Brand Porsche (replace RUF) New Vehicle * Porsche 911 Turbo S (930) * Porsche 911 Turbo 3.6 (964) * Porsche 911 Turbo S (991.2) * Porsche 718 Cayman S (982) * Porsche 928 GT * Mazda Roadster RF RS (ND) * 1981 Nissan Fairlady 280Z-T (HGS130) * Nissan Leopard 3.0 Ultima (F31) * Honda Integra Type-R (DC2) * Nissan Skyline C110 * Nissan Silvia Q's (S14) New features * Multiple ghost battle (which player can choose up to 3 ghosts at the same race). * 100 stage story mode, returned from Maxi 3DX+. * Increased Horsepower cap from 830 to 840 HP. * New wheel BBS * Additional Scene for some story mode BGM # Burning Away # New Generation # Move On # Maximum Synergy # Driving Instinct # Black Phoenix # I'm Here for You # Love & Gold # Endless Run # The Time is Over # Silver & Gold # Sunriser # Groove of Group # Break it Down # Beatific Smile # Sky Beauty # Love My Own Life # Glare # Don't Stop # WANGAN-MAXI REMIX Vol.1 # WANGAN-MAXI REMIX Vol.2 Trivia * Honda Integra Type R and Porsche 928 GT are 2 unplayable car featured in Story mode. Both are drives by Tomoya and Masaki. If possible that both car will playable in future MT6 update. * The song Burning Away is used as opening movie for Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 6. * The scene where Reina departure is similar to ending scene of the film Fast and Furious 7. (https://youtu.be/a-ecipDLg_E?t=1884) * The Feeling Team and his Initial D impostor car were removed. * Two unused elements that were previously unused such as the airport bus and the RGO Garage are now used in this game. Tomoya integra.jpg|Tomoya's Integra Masaki 928 gt.jpg|Masaki's 928 GT Trailer